toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Cuckoo
"Don't worry, Krinole! I'll follow him and make sure Ostreena's fine!" —Cuckoo, "Ostreena's Plight" Cuckoo is the secondary male character in the series, after Krinole, Mr. Tedy, and Huffy. He is married to Ostreena, whose father he fought with for the consent to marry. History ''Toy Island'' Before the events of Season 1, Cuckoo left with Ostreena to Toy Island in an attempt to escape from Professor Hoot and elope. Unfortunately, he found them, and forbade them from dating again. She was then forcefully married to Santa Claus by her father. For most Season 1 episodes, he appears as a strong ally to Krinole and Mr. Tedy, supporting them in their cause. However, he also maintains a dutiful watch over Ostreena and makes sure she remains safe. This is why he always follows Santa Claus when he proceeds to try to solve the episode's problem his way; to watch over Ostreena and make sure Santa Claus doesn't do anything that would jeopardize her safety. Once Santa Claus passes away, Professor Hoot is overwhelmed after founding out the lies Santa Claus told, so Cuckoo takes advantage of this and begins to date Ostreena. He later gains Professor Hoot's consent as he realizes he is Ostreena's perfect husband, and the two marry. In Season 2, Cuckoo is usually seen in a secluded area with Ostreena, and the two are often seen kissing at different times. They are thus deeply in love, but when they are separated they become determined to rescue the other. Whenever Ostreena mentions having a child, though, Cuckoo begins to feel uneasy and tries to change the topic. Later, in episodes where Rooster appears, Cuckoo and Ostreena together pummel him and act very harshly towards him, especially when Cuckoo is not present and he tries to get with Ostreena. In Season 3, his role is very similar to Season 2. In Season 4, though, Cuckoo's popularity began to wane and he got demoted. Thus, his role is similar, except for the fact that he is not usually part of the main action of the episode and there are less scenes of the two of them in their romantic endeavours. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! While Cuckoo's exposure still implies the same level of significance as Season 4, the extra characters has forced Ostreena to fall down with him. The two are usually only seen kissing, sitting next to each other, engaged in an activity together, or else interacting with their respective friends. Character Cuckoo is a very masculine character. He dared to take Ostreena away to a private island, keeps an eye out for her every time she is forcefully taken by Santa Claus in his plans, beats Rooster up every time they meet, and has married a fine woman. However, there are a few instances when he does not act very maturely, as seen when he teases Rooster or when he tries to avoid the subject of having children. Appearance Cuckoo is a white bird. The undersides of his wings are pink, and he has a pink mohawk as well. He has yellow irises, and his beak and feet are gray. Flying Cuckoo is able to fly great distances. This was seen in the Season 2 premiere when he was seen flying for miles looking for Moose Moosa Mooster's base. This is because when he was in college, his country was warring with another country, so he was drafted into the army and thus developed his flying muscles. Heirarchy Cuckoo debuted as a main character, as he was the secondary male ally after Krinole and his brother. This carried over since he was married to the popular Ostreena. Thus, the two were treated as equals. However, his popularity had waned in Season 4, so he was demoted to a major character. The heirarchy gap between him and his wife was very apparent as well. Note that the heirarchy levels do not apply to ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Trivia *Cuckoo has been rivals with Rooster since they were in college. It sprouted from their mutual attraction to Ostreena, which has grown fiercer since his marriage to Ostreena, since he must protect her rather than take her. *Excluding Professor Hoot, Cuckoo is the only main character from Season 1 to have been demoted. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters